Cybertronian Angel
by Stardust647
Summary: When a mysterious girl is found on the Spacebridge Team Prime is thrown into a quite unique adventure. Who is this strange girl? And more importantly WHAT is she? Megaman NT WarriorXTransformers Prime cross-over!
1. Chapter 1

**Stardust (cheering): Yay! **** I'm finally writing this! I've had his idea for a while now. Hope you all like it! **

**Chapter 1: Darkness Rising**

_A little out of Earth's Orbit, Decepticons' Spacebridge… _

Two figures stood in front of the glowing spacebridge as three Autobots ran off in the opposite direction. As red optics met blue, you could almost cut the tension in the air with a knife. "Your fellow Autobots are wise Optimis," Megatron said darkly. "They know when to retreat." "I hold no illusions in fighting your army Megatron," the Prime said, voice rich as if filled with years of pain and wisdom. "But I might be able to derail its objective, by removing its head." The Autobot leader pulled out his sword and the battle between the two titans began.

Just as the battle was about to reach its climax, a crack made of light appeared in front of the Spacebridge portal. "Starscream," Megatron called out into his comlink. "What is happening?!" "Master," the cowardly Decepticon second-in-command said, fear and confusion clear in his voice. "While anyone can see this rip, it is not appearing on any of scanners." "How is that possible?!" The Decepticon leader demanded. A new noise caught the group's attention. Looking around neither could find the source of the noise. "What is that noise?" Megatron asked to one in particular.

"Master," Starscream said through the comlink. "A new signal has appeared near you. However… It looks human." "Human!" Megatron shouted. "What would one of those fleshies be doing here?!" Having been ignored by the Decepticon leader while he searched for the source of the noise, Optimis contacted the Autobot base. "Ratchet," he said through his comlink. "Activate the Groundbridge, and prepare a medical bed." "Are you okay Optimis?" Arcee asked as she, Blukhead, and Bumblebee ran towards their positions. "I am, Arcee," the Autobot leader told her as he began his own search for the human with them. "But a human is here."

"How?" Jack asked as he gestured to Miko, Raf, and Agent Fowler. "All humans are here; and even I doubt Miko would follow all of you to space." "I didn't even think about that," Miko said. "Thanks for the idea Jack!" Both humans and Autobot gave her a disapproving look. "Humans can't live long in space," Fowler said. "I suggest you find whoever is out there and get them back to Earth before their oxygen is depleted." "De-what?" Miko said tilting her head. "He means before they run out of air," Raf said not looking up from his computer screen. "Ratchet," Arcee's voice came from the Autobot's main computer. "We're in position."

While the other Autobots work to destroy the Spacebridge, Optimis began his search for the mysterious human. Not a second later the rip glowed with an unbelievably bright light; once the light faded the rip disappeared and in its place was a baby girl with long raven black hair dressed in a white jumpsuit, white boots with small angel wings on the outside of the heel, white elbow length gloves with the same wing design on the outside of her wrist, and a white wing head set with a light blue visor covering her eyes crying in front of the spacebridge. "Well Optimis," Megatron said walking up to the child. "What do we have here?" "Leave the child alone Megatron," the Autobot leader said rushing to the girl's side. "Your war is with me." "And you brought these humans into our war," the warlord said darkly.

"Master," the Decepticon SIC said through the comlink. "I don't wish to question your all seeing wisdom, but it looks like the Autobots are doing something. Under your bridge this time." "Ah," Megatron said smiling at the Prime. "Misdirection Optimis. You wold have made a fine Decepticon." "I choose my side," the Autobot leader told him as he grabbed the still crying child and began to head to their Groundbridge. "Autobots retreat!" During their escape Megatron managed to hit Arcee before she could enter the portal. Luckily Bumblebee went in last so he was able to catch her in time.

Upon entering the base Optimis placed the crying child in Fowler's arms as Ratchet helped Arcee. "I'm fine Ratchet," Arcee told the medic as she eyed her charge. Jack was looking at her with a worried look clear on his face. "Why me!?" The four turn their heads to see an angry Miko staring down a scared Fowler still holding the crying girl. "Because you and Arcee are the only women here-" Fowler started. "Just because we have breast doesn't mean we have magical powers over babies!" The Asian teen shouted.

"Babies?" Blukhead asked. "What are Cybertronian children called?" Raf asked. "Sparklings," Ratchet said as he finished scanning Arcee. "Okay," Miko said through clutched teeth. "Just because we have breast doesn't mean we have supernatural powers over sparklings!" "You want Arcee and Miko to take care of the kid?" Jack asked confused. "How do you expect them to do that?" "Arcee is a centuries old, and highly advanced, robot," Fowler explained. "And Miko's human. What could go wrong?"

"For one," the femme said standing up. "I've never taken care of a sparkling before." "And did you forget what I did when you got captured?" Miko asked. "Why can't you take care of her?" "I'm married," Fowler said defensively. "So coming home with a kid is kind of out of the question." "Uh guys," Raf said getting everyone's attention. "Hasn't she been crying for a long time?" Autobot and human alike looked at the small child in Fowler's arms, who was, still crying. "Come on," Fowler said. "None of you know what to do with her?" "Miko," Raf said innocently. "Why don't you try picking her up?" "No way," the Asian teen said crossing her arms. "I don't do kids."

"How about you Jack?" The youngest human asked. "You are the oldest out of the three of us." "I've never taken care of a kid before though," Jack told him. "Why don't you just try holding her?" Fowler asked, giving her to him before waiting for his response. Suddenly the crying stopped. Looking down the small girl the group could see her smiling face looking up at Jack. "I guess we found her favourite," Miko said. "You have to take care of her, Jack." "And how am I supposed to do that?" The raven haired teen asked. "Mom freaked when I brought a motorcycle home; how am I supposed to explain a baby?!"

"You're not," Miko said grinning. "Huh?" Everyone, but Optimis, said. "You hide her from your mom until we find a better place for her to stay." "She's right," Raf said shocking everyone (even those who didn't show it). "She can't stay at base without getting hurt, and it's clear she likes you." "Great," the raven haired teen said sarcastically. "So all I have to do is keep a baby hidden from my mom, and hope that no one else finds out about her." "Yeah that's right," Miko said grinning.

"Prime!" All heads turned to Agent Fowler who was standing in front of the elevator. "I never got the chance to thank you for saving me; just let me know when I can return the favor." With that said he left. "Optimis," Ratchet said walking up to the Prime. "What of Megatron?" "Even he could not survive ground zero," the Autobot leader told him. "So," Miko said getting everyone's attention. "Is this the part where we say good-bye, and you tell us to forget we ever met you?" "Even without Megatron, the Decepticons are not without leadership," Optimis said. "Starscream may be no Megatron, but he is far from predictable. I believe it would be best if we do not leave you out of our sight."

_The Next Day, Autobot Base…_

"Arcee should have been back megacycles ago," Ratchet said looking at Optimis. "What could be holding her up?" Just then a familiar engine noise rode into the base. Optimis and Ratchet turned to see Arcee with Jack and the baby riding her. "Shouldn't you be in school?" Ratchet asked Jack once he got off of Arcee. "We thought it be best if you saw something we found yesterday," Jack said holding the happy girl in his arms. "What did you find?" The Autobot leader asked. "This," Arcee said holding up a small black circle with a white slash through it hanging from a dark silver chain. "Zero was wearing it." "Zero?" Ratchet asked. "Watch," Arcee said as she placed the pendent on the floor.

A light shot out of the pendent and a man with scruffy white hair, pale skin, blue eyes, a moustache, and a bread wearing a with lab coat, white dress pants, white shirt, and a red tie appeared about three feet above the pendent. "Hello Zero," the man said. "I hope when you hear this you are the brave warrior I knew you would become." "Why is he talking to Zero?" Ratchet asked looking at Arcee. "Because it isn't a communicator," Jack said not facing them. "It's a recording. When we heard it last night, we couldn't figure out who he was talking to. Then Zero was happier all of a sudden and we figured that was her name."

"My name is Doctor Cossark," the man said before anyone else could. "In a way I am your father. **(A/N: OMG total Star Wars geek!)** I think by now you know you are not normal. You see you are known as the Synchronizer; and you are the only one who can end the war. I know you must be wondering what war? To tell you about the war means I must tell you the history of your world." "Her world?" The medic asked. "I know you are now in a world that is new and different," Dr Cossark said. "You see to protect you from the Great Beast that have formed a civil war, I sent you to other dimension. In truth, I have no idea what dimension you have been sent into. I only hope my dear daughter is in a safe world." "Wrong world," Jack muttered only loud enough for Zero, who was in his arms smiling, to hear him.

"Long ago the strongest warriors of our world took a dangerous challenge," Dr Cossark said. "To become the next guardians. They completed the challenge, and became the guardians. However, something happened between the two. The arrogance of pride; and that same arrogance has caused the war to continue for over thousands of years. Originally the guardians where meant to protect us from any evil that pledged our world. **(*Dr Cossark sighs*)** I know you must hate me for placing such a burden on you; and for practically sending those horrible warriors after you. If you haven't been hurt yet, then I must believe my son, your brother of sorts, made it there with you; and has kept his promise to protect you from all harm. Be brave, my little angel, for the fate of our world, the world you are in now, and all worlds are in your hands. I don't know if this has answered any of your questions, but I hope you now understand your role in the winds of destiny." With that Dr Cossark disappeared, and all heads turned to Zero; only to see her sleeping peacefully in Jack's arms.

"Optimis," Ratchet said in a worried tone. "What are we going to do with her?" "What else?" Arcee asked. "We protect her. I mean, we can't just abandon her." "Arcee is correct," the Autobot leader said. "Zero is not a threat. However, we must make sure she does not go down the wrong path." "Why didn't you come here as soon as you found this?" The medic asked. "It was late," Jack said. "My mom would have freaked if I came home late." "And when I tried to take her she let loose the most horrible scream I've ever heard," the femme explained.

"Well, she's asleep now," Ratchet said. "Take Jack to school, and then we can find this 'brother' so he can answer any other questions that will defiantly pop up." "Okay," Jack said. "If you know a safe place to put her, please tell me." "We should ask Fowler to get some human furniture," Arcee said. "That would be a good idea," the raven haired teen said. "Jack," Optimis said getting the groups attention. "Give Zero to Arcee, and I will call Agent Fowler." "Okay," Jack said handing the small girl to the femme.

Turning to Ratchet, the Autobot leader said, "Ratchet, open the Groundbridge so Jack can go to school." Before the medic could answer him a loud cry was screeched out. Autobot and human alike covered their audio receptors/ears to block out the wail. Arcee winced as she couldn't cover her audio receptors without dropping Zero. "Zero!" Jack called out. Suddenly, the crying stopped. The Autobots looked down (while Jack looked up) to see Zero smiling happily at Jack, squirming in Arcee's arms to get to him. "Now what?" the blue femme asked still holding the small human. "She only calms down when she hears you, Jack."

"I wish I knew," Jack said with a sigh. "I have to go to school, and she clearly doesn't want me to leave her." Suddenly the alarms blared, causing Zero to start crying again (only this time not as loud). "Fowler again?" Jack asked grabbing Zero from Arcee and started to gently rub her back. "Who else?" Ratchet asked. Not a moment later the elevator came down and Agent Fowler walked up to the bots and boy (and crying girl). "Sorry if I interupped," he said as he walked up to Jack and Zero. "But I thought you would want to know that unless this kid get a family to adopt her, she will have to go into foster care; and none of us have a say in it."

"What's foster care?" Arcee asked. "It's where children who come from troubled homes or families; or have no have at all, like Zero, go," Jack explained. "And what is this 'adopt'?" Optimis asked. "Adoption is when someone take care of a child who is not their own and raises them in place of the child's blood family," the raven haired teen explained. "We cannot let another group of innocent humans to be brought into our war," the Autobot leader said. "I will take care of this child."

"Optimis," Ratchet said. "I know we have to protect her, but how can we possibly hope to raise a human child?" "With help from _our_ human friends," Optimis said looking at Jack and Agent Fowler. "I'm okay with that," Fowler said. "I'll get some baby things from the store on my next break, and Jack can help watch her here." "That's fine with me," the said boy told them as Zero was still struggling in Arcee's grip to get to him. "What are we going to do until then?" Arcee asked as she handed Zero back to her charge. _Gez_, the femme thought. _She's persistent, I'll give her that._

"She will stay her with Ratchet and any Autobot and human that is currently at base," Optimis said before turning to face Jack. "Jackson, can you tell Zero that we will not hurt her." "I think I can," Jack said before looking down at the small girl in his arms. "Zero, **(*the small girl looks up at him*)** I'm going to school now. So I need you to be a good girl and stay with the Autobots. They aren't going to hurt you." Jack slowly hand the small girl back to Arcee, and was shocked and happy to see Zero fall right to sleep in her arms.

"Well that was easy," Jack said smiling. "Looks like she only trust who you say to trust," Agent Fowler said. "Looks like life is about to get a little more interesting," Arcee said never taking her eyes off of Zero. "I'll say," Ratchet said turning to his computer (or whatever you what to call it). "I'm opening the Groundbridge so Jack can go to school." "Thank you Ratchet," the raven haired teen said smiling at the medic.

Jack passed through the Groundbridge and found himself in his school's gym. _Okay_, he thought. _This is really going to be interesting. _

**Stardust: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter! I had such a great idea, but it's so hard to put it into words! (*sighs*) Anyway please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Stardust: I'm back! Hope you like this chapter! **

**Masters and Students**

_One Week After Zero was Found, Autobot Bass… _

"Optimis," Ratchet said walking up to the Autobot leader. "Why so glum? This world and all worlds are now free from Megatron's tyranny." "I do not disagree," Optimis said solemnly. "But I had hoped to change Megatron's mind; not extinguish his spark." "Optimis," Ratchet said in a slightly shocked tone. "Megatron did not die at your hands, but by his own twisted arrogance!" The Prime grunted and turn to the medic with a slight glare. "I'm sorry," Ratchet said. "I know the two of you were close." "We were," Optimis muttered sadly.

"However," he said in a higher voice. "The Megatron I once fought alongside vanished eons ago. **(*sighs*)** The Decepticons maybe in disarray, but they are not without leadership; and while Starscream is no Megatron, he is far from predictable." Suddenly a loud blast caught the two by surprise. "Decepticons," Ratchet said darkly. "We're under attack!" The two ran towards the source of the blast only to find Raf and Bubble Bee next to a small smoking model of a mountain.

"It's no attack Ratchet," Raf said coughing. "It's my volcano." As if to defy him, the said volcano deflated. "It was," the small boy said. "Hold still Bluk," a female voice said getting the group's attention. "Mercury needs it's red spot," Miko said holding up a paint brush as Blukhead held up a model of the Solar system they were in. "Oppies!" The Asian girl said as some of her paint fell on the floor. "What in the name of Primus is going on here?" Ratchet asked. "Our science projects are due tomorrow," Jack said as he and Arcee worked on a motorcycle. "Maybe it needs this whatchamacallit," the femme said handing Jack an exhaust pipe. "You're a motorcycle Arcee," the raven haired teen said. "Shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?" "You're a human Jack; can you make me a small intestine?" She countered. "Touché," Jack said.

Optimis looked around before asking, "Where is Zero?" "She's sleeping on the couch," Jack said. "Thank you Jackson," the Autobot leader said as he went to check on the small girl. Optimis looked at the sleeping girl and couldn't help but smile. Zero was in her new plain white dress (that was a little too big for her) with a white head dress with light blue lace outlining it that Agent Fowler got her sleeping under a white blanket with a blue flora design. Miko said that the blanket in question was her's from when she was a baby.

"Optimis," Jack said getting the Prime's attention. "You should know that Zero has been sleeping since her nap yesterday." "What!?" Miko shouted. "Shhhh!" Jack and Raf said as they put their hands over her mouth to stop her from waking up Zero. To everyone's surprize all the baby did was turn in her sleep. "This can't be normal," Blukhead said. "It's not," Jack said. "No one can sleep this long," Miko said. "Not even me after rocking out to Slash Monkey all-night." "You know what," Jack said with a sigh. "How come I can so see you doing that?" "Hee, hee," Miko giggled standing behind Raf. "Real brave Miko," Jack said while Raf just sighed.

"Jackson," Optimis said getting the raven haired teen's attention. "Will you watch Zero to see if something is wrong with her?" "Sure Optimis," Jack said smiling. "I hope the rest of you can finish your projects in time," the Autobot leader said. "Scrap!" Miko said. "Come on Bluk! I need you to hold my model up a little bit longer!" "Sure Miko," Blukhead said with the said model still in hand. "You to Jack," Arcee said. "You need to finish your project to." "Okay Arcee," the raven haired teen said walking back to his guardian. Bumble Bee did some beeps and chirps to Raf. "Sure Bee," Raf said. "We'll get it right this time." As the six went back to work Ratchet just sighed and went back to his work as well, leaving the Prime to his thoughts.

_Is Megatron really gone?_ Optimis wondered. _Or did he somehow survive ground zero? And is Zero fine? Why is she sleeping this long? The humans did confirm that normally humans do not sleep for that long; so what is happening to Zero?_ A series of beeps broke Optimis from his thoughts and back to the medic standing before a computer screen covered with warnings. "What in the allspark is going on here?" Ratchet asked no one in particular. "What is it Ratchet?" Optimis asked. "Starscream's signal has appeared in a desert were an unidentified Cybertronian signal has just surfaced," the medic explained.

"Why would Starscream go to the desert?" Arcee asked. "And who's the newbie?" Bulkhead asked. "Unknown," Ratchet said. "All I can tell you is the Starscream and the new Cybertronian have not moved." "Ratchet," Optimis said. "You will accompany me to face Starscream. Arcee, manage the groundbridge." "Optimis," Ratchet said. "If possible, I'd like to stay behind and see what humans consider 'science projects.'" "Very well," Optimis said. "Bumble Bee, you will come with me." The yellow mech gave a series of beeps and chirps before Raf said, "it's okay Bee. Ratchet can help me." "Wait, WHAT!?" Ratchet cried, causing most of the group to laugh. "You did say you wanted to know what we 'humans' consider 'science projects,'" Miko said in a mock serious tone. Ratchet let lose a soft grumble before activating the groundbridge.

Once Optimis and Bumble Bee were gone Ratchet turned to Raf. "So what are you doing?" The medic asked. "Making a replica of Mount. Saint Helen," Raf answered turning his attention back to the ruined model. "Mount. Saint Helen?" Ratchet asked. "It a dormant volcano located north of California," Raf explained. "I see," Ratchet said feeling a little uncomfortable. "How long before Doc Bot regrets he stayed?" Miko asked Arcee, Blukhead, and Jack. "Really Miko," Jack said as he continued to work on his project.

_A few Hours Later… _

"Ratchet," Optimis' voice came through the comlink. "Bubble Bee and I require a Ground bridge." "Of' course Optimis," Ratchet said as he stood over his computer. "I wonder what happened out there," Miko asked excided. "Bee will tell us," Bulkhead to his charge. "Optimis…" "Not likely," Arcee told them. Not a second later the large red and blue mech and yellow and black scout walked through the ground bridge. "Bubble Bee!" Raf called out, happy to see his guardian. The said bot gave a few beeps and whirls to his small friend. "I'm glad to see you to Bee," the youngest human said smiling.

"Sorry to cut your happy moment short," Arcee said. "But it's almost ten. We need to get these kids back home." "Scrap!" Jack said. "Mom's going to total me if I'm late again!" "Get Zero and let's go," Arcee told her charge. "On it," the raven haired teen said as he went up to get Zero. "What the-!" "What's wrong?" Optimis asked as the group went over to see a young girl with her arms around Jack's waist. "Jack!" The small girl squealed happily. "Nice to see you!" "What the-?!" Miko said before the girl ran up to her smiling.

"Miko!" She squealed as she leaped into the Asian girl's arms. "Who is that?" Bulkhead asked as he pointed to the girl hugging his charge. "It's rude to point," the girl said sticking her tongue at the Wreaker. "And what do you mean who am I? I'm Zero!" The base fell quite for a moment before to realization hit. Hard.

"What?!" Miko, Raf, Jack, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet shouted. Optimis just stared in shock, as Bumble Bee gave a series of loud beeps and whirls. "Ow," Zero groaned as she put her hands over her ears. When she looked up her eyes where filled with tears. "Oh no," Arcee said taking a step back. "What?" Bulkhead said worried for his charge. "What 'oh no'?" Suddenly Zero let go a loud and horrible wail, causing everyone to cover their ears (or audio receptors, if Cybertronian) "Zero!" Jack called out as he grabbed her from Miko. And in the instant, Zero stopped crying. "That 'oh no,'" Arcee said. "Good thing Jack was here," Ratchet said. "Why?" Raf asked. "Jackson is the only one who can stop Zero when she starts crying," Optimis explained. "Cool," Miko said while Jack gave her a 'really?' look.

"So what happened?" Raf asked. "I grew up!" Zero said happily. "I don't think that's what Raf meant, Zero," Jack said. "**(*yawn*) **I'm sleepy," Zero said as she nuzzled her face into Jack's neck. Before anyone could say another word Zero was fast asleep. "Really?" Miko asks. "She sleeps for two days and just goes back to sleep?" "Maybe when she sleeps for a long period of time she grows," Raf suggested. "Could be," Jack said holding the sleeping girl. "We'll have to find out tomorrow," Arcee said. "We need to get the kids home now." "Scrap!" The three kids said as they ran to their guardians who quickly turned into their alt forms.

Once the six of them where gone, Ratchet asked, "who is going to tell Agent Fowler about Zero?" "Zero is my charge," Optimis said. "I will tell Agent Fowler."

**Stardust: I know. I know. Another short chapter. But I really didn't have any ideas for this one! I guess I won't be too inspired on the chapters with the episodes I don't like very much. Anyway, please review! **


End file.
